


I Can't Control This

by stony1998



Series: Song Inspired [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Eddie Brock needs help, Everyones hurt, Gwen Stacy (Mentioned) - Freeform, Harry Osborn (Mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt Eddie, Hurt Peter, M/M, Mary Jane Watson (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mental Instability, No Smut, Not Happy, Sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker likes to think that Eddie Brock and the symbiote are two very separate beings. He comes to learn the hard truth. </p><p>Inspired by Monster Inside by Natewantstobattle</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Control This

Peter can’t help the scream that rips through his throat when Venom manages to tear through his leg while he swings around him. Peter drops to the ground in a tumble, not able to dodge the swing at his shoulder and arm, just managing to stifle the scream the pain brings to his throat. He jumps to his feet despite the pain, shooting his web and swinging toward the two metal bars he was aiming for in the first place. He hears a sinister hiss behind him just as he grabs the bars, slamming them together. He turns to see the symbiote jumping from Eddie’s skin, screeching in a horrific manner. He continues to clang the bars together, forcing the symbiote off of Eddie, retreating to who knows where to feed off of another unlucky man. Peter knows it will find its way back to Eddie. He can’t deal with that right now. 

Eddie Brock kneels in front of Spider-Man, and though he is unharmed physically he looks just as broken as Peter. “No, no, no,” Eddie repeats, head between his hands. “No, it left me. It abandoned me.”

“Eddie- “

“This is your fault.” Eddie growls, looking up to Peter. “You made it leave me. You made me weak!”

“Eddie that thing, that symbiote, it was driving you crazy. I know you, you’d never try to hurt me.” Peter kneels in front of Eddie, putting his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Come home.”

Eddie looks at Peter, eventually tears start forming in his eyes. “Peter…”

“I know Eddie, it’s okay.” Peter says softly. “Come home, we can talk about everything else later.”

Eddie nods slowly. He allows Peter to pull him up from the ground, supporting him as they make their way home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
It had been several days since Eddie returned home with Peter. At first he refused to go anywhere near Peter, sitting on opposite sides of the couch, avoiding him when possible, sleeping anywhere but in bed with Peter. Slowly he progressed, able to sit beside Peter, to eat with him, to have small conversation. But today? Today was a bad day. 

“I did that to you?”

Peter turns to Eddie, who’s standing in his bedroom doorway. Peter’s chest is bare, as are his arms, and Eddie can clearly see four gashes on Peter’s arm. Gashes that look like they’ll take several weeks to heal.

Peter blushes slightly, pulling his shirt over his chest, pulling down the sleeves. “I’m fine Eddie. It wasn’t you.”

“Yes it was.” Eddie says shaking his head. “I shouldn’t even be here.”

Eddie goes to turn away but Peter takes his hand in his and urges him to turn back toward him. “I don’t blame you Eddie. I… I know that it feels like to wear that thing, and I didn’t have it for nearly as long. The anger… The hurt… The- “

“Power.” Eddie finishes in a whisper. “It’s like… I couldn’t control my actions. I did whatever it wanted. However it wanted. I was just blind rage.”

“It clouds your mind.” Peter says softly. “That’s why I don’t blame you. You were angry with me, and that thing used your anger, fed off of it. And it just made you angrier. I could never blame you.”

“I… I was so angry Peter. When I saw you with MJ… And then Gwen and-and Harry? I couldn’t see straight.” Eddie moves his free hand to Peter’s waist. “I just wanted you to be mine Peter. That’s all I wanted.”

“I told you I understood the suit… I’ve worn it. It didn’t just make me angry, it made me irrational, reckless, sexual. All I wanted was some fun all the time, no matter the consequences. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m so sorry Eddie.” Peter explains, moving his hand to cup Eddie’s cheek. “This, all of this, is my fault.”

“Stop. No.” Eddie pulls Peter closer, the pair touching. “I can’t blame you for any of it. Just… please forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you.”

Eddie leans down, almost hesitantly, and kisses Peter. The smaller man moans softly, all but melting in Eddie’s arms. Eddie takes that as encouragement and presses into the kiss, moving his hand slowly from Peter’s waist to his back and then lower. Peter pulls away from the kiss with a smile. Eddie opens his mouth to question him but then Peter starts moving back toward the bed. Eddie understands almost immediately and follows Peter enthusiastically. 

Peter sits on the bed, opening his thighs for Eddie, who slots in between them and moves his hands into Peter’s unruly hair and begins kissing him once again. Peter moans again, laying back and pulling Eddie with him. Eddie groans softly when Peter grinds up, providing them both with friction they both crave. 

Peter makes a soft noise when Eddie pulls a bit harder on his hair, another when Eddie bites his lip just a bit too hard. When Eddie pulls away, moving to his neck, and bites down hard Peter shouts in pain, pushing Eddie away. 

“Eddie, what the fuck?” Peter asks, hand going to his neck and pulling away coming back with little droplets of blood. His bottom lip is already swelling, a thin line of blood getting sucked away quickly. 

Eddie moves away from Peter as quickly as he can, wiping Peter’s blood from his lips. “I knew this would be a bad idea.” He says, face going white. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

”Eddie - “

“You don’t understand. You couldn’t understand! It’s not just it, it’s me too!”

Peter stand and trues to move closer but Eddie moves away. “Eddie, please can we just- “

“No! You don’t understand! There’s something… something inside of me that scares me. It’s not just the symbiote. Even though it’s not here I can feel it, trying to claw its way out into the open. I’m trying to keep it down, but I can’t it just keeps coming back, it just keeps pushing through, I can’t control it, I can’t keep it away, it’s going to come out.” 

“Eddie maybe you need to talk to someone about all of this. I know some really good therapists and psychologists that can help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Look at me Peter! They can’t help me! The man I was, the man you knew, isn’t here. What I’ve been for the past few days is nothing but a disguise. Something snapped inside of me when the symbiote came to me. It made me see what I’ve been trying to hide. Who I’ve been trying to hide.”

“Who Eddie? I can’t believe you’re not my Eddie. I’ve known you for years. I’ve loved you for years.”

Eddie gestures to Peter’s arm. “See those scars? That’s now you can tell that man is gone. You can’t be close to me or you’ll get hurt Peter. I’m a monster.”

“No you aren’t! You are Eddie Brock, a fucking fantastic journalist, friend, man, and boyfriend. I love you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Eddie replies, turning away. “Goodbye Peter.”

“Eddie please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry.” Eddie replies, making his way out of the apartment, out of the building and down into the streets. Almost immediately the shadows start moving toward him, enveloping him. He allows the symbiote to cover him, closing his eyes as darkness surrounds him.

“My monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> I very much enjoyed this prompt, the song gave me so much inspiration right off the bat! Eddie and Peter are two very different characters, and their dynamic is often hard to comprehend. I like to think that Eddie is much more human, more caring, more loving, than many writers credit him with. That's not to say that Eddie isn't the "real" Eddie. Every writer has their own interpretation, and I think that is beautiful. Thank you to anyone and everyone who is reading this. Feel free to leave me a prompt, any character, any song, anything you like.


End file.
